Feeling Alive
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd find themselves attending to the annual dinner party for Grey Sloan hospital together. But the evening takes a different turn and things get a bit exciting.


Tonight was the annual Grey Sloan hospital dinner party. Everyone was going and they would all be dressing up. Amelia was beginning to dread it. Normally she didn't mind dinner parties, she actually quite enjoyed them most of the time. But tonight, it was going to be really hard to enjoy this one. Because of _him_.

Owen.

Just the thought of him bought her heart to a stop. She remembered last night, his soft touch against her skin. He made her feel alive. Amelia was completely intoxicated by him. Every time she saw him she would have to restrain herself from pressing her lips against his. But they hadn't been together long. Tonight would be their first big thing they would be going to together. Amelia suddenly felt really nervous. All their colleagues would be there, they would all know. She hadn't really told people about the two of them, she figured they would all work it out in their own time.

The sound of April's voice snapped her out of her daze. Amelia looked at her, confused. "Amelia." April said again, slightly agitated. "Sorry what were you saying?" She questioned. April shook her head, smirking to herself. "He really has got you daydreaming constantly hasn't he." She chuckled to herself as the brunette made a face. "Take it you had fun last night?" April said with a wink. Amelia shot her a threatening glance. The woman responded by pulling a face and sticking her hands up. "Shut up." Amelia muttered, rolling her eyes. April just continued to smile at the brunette. "So..." She paused. "What are you going to be wearing tonight?" Amelia shrugged. "Was thinking of just going like this." She said in a serious tone. April's face dropped. "You can't be serious." She finally said. Amelia burst into laughter. April, realising the joke, joined in.

As she went to turn around to go see to her patients for the day a tall, broad man blocked her path. "O-Owen." Amelia stuttered. She saw April grinning at them out of the corner of her eye. "I'll pick you up at around 7." He said in his ever so chirpy tone. Amelia smiled slightly. "Yeah. Sure." She went to walk off but he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong Shepherd? You can talk to me." She gazed into his sweet, loving eyes and her heart missed a beat. "I'm fine. I promise." She lied.

He let go off her arm and nodded. "So I'll see you at 7?" He questioned. She pointed both fingers at him as she backed away. "See you at 7." She repeated.

As she walked away a rush of guilt surged through her. She hated lying to people. But everyone always asked her if she was okay, and the truth of the pain, worry and other emotions she was constantly feeling were better left unsaid.

For the rest of the day at work she didn't see Owen again, not once. Her nerves were starting to build up rapidly as it got closer and closer to the end of her shift.

She made her way to the attending's lounge to collect her things after her shift had finished. To her surprise Owen was stood in the centre of the room, waiting for her. As soon as he realised she was there he broke the distance between them with a few small strides. "Owen..." Before Amelia could utter another word his lips crashed against hers. She instantly bought her hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and joined hers in a dance for dominance. Just as Amelia started winning Owen broke away, leaving her breathless. "See you soon." He uttered with a huge grin, before walking away leaving Amelia wanting more. As he disappeared from sight she let out a long breath. He really did know how to leave her in the loom.

Before anyone could come in and see her standing there gazing off into the distance Amelia slipped her jacket on and grabbed her bag then made her way out of the room to her car. She had to go home and get ready. A sudden rush of excitement about tonight consumed her body. Owen had managed to make her completely forget about the nerves she had felt just hours before.

Once she arrived home she threw her jacket and bag onto the couch and rushed into her bedroom. The black dress she had selected to wear tonight was placed out nicely on her bed along with a necklace Owen had bought her the other day, and to finish off her outfit were her favourite heels. A smile creeped onto her face as she peeled her scrubs away from her skin and made her way into the shower.

When she entered her bedroom again she felt refreshed. Her fingers ran along the necklace before she picked it up and placed it around her neck. It didn't take her long to get ready. She had decided to not put too much make up on, giving her face more of a natural glow. Her eyes fell on the clock. It was 6.30, Owen wouldn't be here for another half an hour.

She left her bedroom and wandered into the longue, looking around at her small, empty flat. She didn't have much but it was somewhere she could stay.

As she looked around at the few possessions she belonged her eyes settled on a frame which contained a photograph of her and Derek. Her chest became tight and her heart heavy. She missed him more and more as the days went by. Owen had been a huge help when it came to managing her grief and not turning back to the comfort she got out of not allowing herself to feel her own pain, letting the drugs consume her instead.

Amelia had gotten so lost in her thoughts that the knock at the door made her jump. At first she wondered who it could be then she realised it was probably Owen. "Coming." She called out as she grabbed the last of her thing and rushed to open the door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was now faced with. Her mouth dropped open and she felt her throat closed up, Amelia was completely speechless. There stood Owen, grinning ear from ear wearing a black suit. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and her knees became weaker as the seconds ticked by. The silence was broken when Owen spoke. "Ready?" He asked. An open mouthed Amelia just nodded. Owen slipped his fingers through hers and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful." Amelia smiled widely. She looked up at Owen. "You look..." She paused for a second, trying to find the right word. "Wow." She said finally. "Wow?" He laughed. Amelia nodded, laughing too.

They came to a stop as they approached his car. She couldn't resist him any longer. Her hands grabbed his collar and she locked her lips with his. He pulled her body close against his and breathed heavily into the kiss. Neither of them pulled away but they knew they would have to. At the same time they separated themselves from one another. Eyes locked and breaths short they stayed as they were for a few moments longer.

Every part of Amelia wanted to tell Owen she loved him. She wanted to sing it from the rooftops and let the world know that she, Amelia Shepherd, was in love with Owen Hunt. But she just couldn't form the words. So she stayed silent, gazing back into his eyes until they finally broke eye contact and got inside his car. Tonight was going to be a **long** night.

The two of them were some of the first to arrive. Amelia noticed how they were right near the hospital. At first she wondered why but then it clicked that some of her colleagues were probably on call tonight and would need to be close by in case anything bad were to happen. She was glad that neither her or Owen were on call tonight, part of her wondered if Owen had done this on purpose. But she didn't want to assume anything so she hadn't said a word about it.

It took a while for everyone else to arrive and organise themselves but about half an hour later everyone was seated at the table. Amelia found herself in between Owen and April. _This should be fun_ , she thought to herself.

Everybody ordered their food and then the conversations started up again. Amelia avoided Owen's attempts to get her attention. She couldn't rely on herself not to go weak at the knees and smother him in kisses so she had to try avoid looking at him. It was proving to be a very difficult task though. Her and April were deep in conversation and she could hear Owen chattering away to someone else. Then she suddenly felt a hand slip itself onto her leg. She froze for a second then turned her attention back to April.

His fingers started to travel slowly up and down her leg. Every time they travelled back up her leg he got higher and higher. Her legs became covered in goose bumps and a shiver ran through her. She bit down on her tongue to stop the moan that was lingering from coming out.

Just as Owen reached the edge of her underwear the waiter approached the table and started calling out the names of different dishes, this caused her to jump and knock her knee on the bottom of the table. Owen moved his hand away quickly as she cried out in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, a concerned expression upon his face trying to cover up the laughter he was holding in. Amelia smiled sarcastically at him. "Oh I'm just brilliant." She snapped quietly.

"Shepherd are you alright?" Bailey asked from down the other end. Amelia put her hand up, "Oh don't mind me." She chuckled. "I just had a little shock." She added, shooting Owen a sideways glance. Owen grinned to himself. Once the meals had all been placed in front of them and the light chatter started up again Amelia turned around to face Owen finally.

"What are you playing at?" She said annoyed. Owen shrugged. "I had to get your attention somehow." He whispered into her ear. Amelia rolled her eyes at him. "And you really think _this_ is the place to do it." She emphasised with a sigh.

Owen raised his eyebrows and smirked. "If this isn't the place to do it then _**where**_ is?" He asked suggestively. Amelia bit her lips so stop herself from smiling. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She teased in a husky tone. Owen let out the long breath he had been holding in. They both turned back to their untouched dinner and tucked in.

Both of them kept stealing glances at one another. Amelia wished this dinner would hurry and finish already. She couldn't wait for much longer.

Although they were the last two to start eating, both Owen and Amelia finished first. But they were still hungry. This hunger was another sort of hunger though. It wasn't one a nice cooked meal could fill. The pair caught each other's gaze once more, both noticing the ravishing look of hunger in the other's eyes. Amelia gave Owen a suggestive look. He licked his lips and broke away from her eyes to glance around at everyone sat around them. More people were beginning to finish. He hoped they would hurry, Amelia didn't like to be kept waiting.

Owen conjured up some excuse as to why the pair of them had to rush off so soon and after finally getting away from their chattering colleagues and friends they rushed out the building. Amelia grabbed hold of Owen once they were outside and pulled him in the opposite direction to where his car was parked. Confused, he asked "Amelia where are we going?" She just looked back and flashed him a smirk. "You'll see." She whispered into the night.

Before he knew it they were inside the hospital. "Why are we..." His questions were cut off when Amelia came to a halt and pressed her lips against his to silence him. "Just wait." She said softly. "You'll see." The taste of her lips lingered as they ventured further into the hospital. Finally coming to a stop outside one of the exam rooms. Owen raised his eyebrow, confused as to why they were here. But he didn't ask. He did as his told and waited to see why they had come here.

Amelia grabbed him by his black blazer and yanked him into the room. It was dark inside, he couldn't see a thing but he felt her soft hands against his skin. She was beginning to remove his clothing. Her fingers fumbled for the light. Owen was faced with her bright blue shimmering eyes and her sweet breath against his neck as she slipped her fingers underneath his collar and slowly started to remove the black tie he had been wearing.

Once she had disregarded all of Owen's clothing she started to remove her own, allowing him to watch her. His eyes travelled up and down her marvellous body as his breaths became short as more of her beautiful bare skin was revealed to him.

An electric feeling shot through Amelia's body as Owen placed his hand lightly on her back. His cold fingers felt nice against her warm skin.

She nuzzled her head into his neck and started to kiss his skin as softly as she could. He moved his other hand onto her back and started to let them travel down until they reached her ass. He gave it a hard squeeze causing a stuttered moan to escape from Amelia's busy lips.

Without warning Owen pushed Amelia against the door of the room, forcing her to release his skin from her lips. She let out a deep breath as her eyes met his. Their lips collided and their hands flew up and down the others body as they explored one another. Her hands wrapped themselves around his penis and Owen felt his breaths come to a stop. He broke away from her lips and caught his breath. Amelia smirked as she started to move her hand up and down, picking up the pace slowly. She watched his face change from the hunger he had been feeling to the pure delight he was getting from her touch. Her name escaped his lips, _again and again_.

She didn't stop. He didn't want her to stop. Their lips interlocked again as Amelia had reached full speed. Owen felt his insides start to explode and before he had change to warn her he had an orgasm. Amelia removed her hand from his penis and grinned at him. Her hand was covered. She bought it up to her lips and tasted him. This caused Owen to moan at the site of his girlfriend licking and sucking the white liquid he had produced from her hand.

"Your turn." She said, her tone filled with the hunger that had grown from within. Owen licked his lips and pushed her onto and empty chair that was sat in the middle of the room.

He dropped to the floor. Amelia's eyes lit up as she felt his breath become closer. He was inches away from her now. She held her breath, waiting. Before he dived in he looked directly into her eyes and nodded to her. A rush of excitement filled her. His tongue collided with her folds as he started licking away at them. He twisted and turned it around, making sure he didn't miss anywhere. Squeals, moans and screams flew out of Amelia's lips. "Owen.." She began but stopped as she felt his fingers enter inside of her. Another moan. Another scream. The squeals were never ending. He made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before.

One finger. Two. Then three. He swirled them around, pushing them further and further inside the brunette. He wanted to make her scream so loud she came. His name was uttered multiple times as he was hard at work inside her.

Finally she felt herself quiver and shake. It was coming. They both knew it. But Owen didn't pull out his fingers just yet. He pushed them in as deep as they could go and pulled back, pushing back again harder. Then she came.

It was fast and there was a lot of it. Once Owen removed his fingers away from her now red clit, they were drenched with Amelia. He smirked and so did she. One finger found it's way inside his mouth and then the other. However he didn't place the third in his mouth but instead he opened Amelia's mouth and slowly entered his finger inside. Allowing her to taste herself. He felt his penis suddenly go hard. Something about the way Amelia grabbed his hand and sucked herself from his finger turned him on.

They weren't finished yet. Amelia placed her mouth next to Owen's ear. "I want you to fuck me." She told him. Owen sat up, like an excited puppy. He didn't object for a second.

Owen pulled Amelia's body away from the chair where she was sat so they were now both on the floor. She fell on top of him. Both their expressions were pure concentration as they wrapped themselves around each other.

He pushed himself deep inside of her. The sound of Amelia's constant moans satisfied him. His hips started to move backwards and forwards as he pulled and pushed his penis back and forth. Amelia gripped hold of his shoulders and threw her head back. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping onto him. But he didn't stop. She never asked him to. Because she didn't want that. She didn't ever want him to stop.

Eventually she came again, heavier than the last time. When he pulled himself out from inside her she felt empty. He made her feel full.

"Owen." She muttered. He pulled her body close into his arms and kissed her soft, wet lips. "Hmmm." He said quietly as he kissed her again. "Nothing." Amelia replied sweetly. "I just like saying your name." A smile plastered across Owen's face as he got her reference. Their naked bodies were pressed against one another as their tongues found their way into each other's mouths. Battling for dominance once again.

This is what _home_ felt like.

 **Owen was her home**.

Wherever he was, is where she wanted to be. With this in mind Amelia peeled her lips away from his and replied to a question he had asked the day before. "I will move in with you." She said simply. Owen just beamed at her and covered her in kisses.


End file.
